This assembly can be used for any liquid makeup product, such as blusher, or coverup for circles under the eyes, and more particularly for applying eyeliner to the eyelids. It may also be used to apply stain remover to a fabric, and is generally usable for applying any product or reactive liquid to a surface. For use, the distributor tip of the applicator is dipped into the reservoir, and then the flexible tip is used to deposit the product from the reservoir onto the surface to be made up.
The present invention relates, for the sake of simplicity, to makeup products, but the full scope of the present invention is in no way limited to such use. The flexible distributor tip will be referred to herein as a pen, because of the fineness of the lines of makeup that can be obtained with it.
In makeup assemblies, the use of conical shaped pens is known. French Patent No. 2 412 287 describes a makeup pen in the form of a cone, ending in a nib with two lips that define a small volume between them. According to the above patent, and French Patent Nos. 2 500 730 and 2 505 150, the pens include one or more transverse cavities that open into at least one capillary groove, by way of which the makeup product is distributed during the application; the cavity acts as a supply reservoir to the groove, and it fills when the pen is dipped into the reservoir.